Princess Hinata
by Hananako
Summary: "Aku tidak tahu Puteri kerajaan Konoha bisa selancang ini. Jika kau ingin menjadi istriku maka ikutilah sayembara yang akan kugelar" /Hinata lebih memilih menikahi Pangeran Gaara Sabaku dibandingkan harus menjadi istri Toneri, si pria kejam yang telah membunuh ibunya.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **1**

.

 _Swiiish…_

 _Tak!_

Suara anak panah yang mengenai target terdengar jelas.

 _Swiiish…_

 _Tak!_

Hinata memanah target sasarannya dengan tepat.

 _Swiiish…_

 _Tak!_

Anak panah yang diluncurkannya melesat dan selalu mengenai sasaran.

 _Swiiish…_

 _Tak!_

Hinata membayangkan target itu adalah Toneri. Ia membayangkan anak panahnya tepat menancap di jantung pria menjijikkan itu.

Hinata sangat membenci Toneri. Pria itu telah membunuh ibunya dan sedikitpun tidak merasa bersalah atas perbuatan kejinya itu. Pria itu justru dengan bangga memamerkan pisau yang telah digunakannya untuk membunuh dan dengan santainya menceritakan padanya bagaimana detik-detik terakhir kehidupan ibunya yang berlumuran darah dan memohon pertolongan. Toneri sangat menikmati kesedihan yang dipancarkan Hinata. Pria itu selalu mengungkit-ungkit tragedi yang menimpa ibunya hanya demi melihat wajah Hinata yang dipenuhi amarah dan dendam.

Hinata adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak Tuan Putri yang mendiami istana Konoha. Ayahnya adalah seorang raja yang memiliki puluhan orang selir. Ibu Hinata adalah salah seorang selir yang dimiliki ayahnya. Ibunya yang bernama Hikari hanyalah seorang wanita biasa yang tidak memiliki darah bangsawan. Kakeknya hanya seorang prajurit biasa yang tewas di peperangan sejak ibunya masih remaja. Sang raja sangat terpesona saat pertama kali melihat sosok Hikari dan langsung memaksanya untuk menjadi selir di istana.

Kehidupan di istana tidaklah mudah bagi Hikari. Meskipun ia tidak pernah mencoba bersaing dengan selir-selir lainnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sang Raja, masih banyak wanita-wanita lain yang ingin mencelakainya dengan alasan sepele. Hikari berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi Hinata. Sang Ratu yang bernama Kaguya adalah sorang wanita kejam dan pencemburu. Ia memperlakukan para selir dan anak-anak yang mereka lahirkan dengan kejam, bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh mereka jika merasa posisinya sebagai seorang ratu akan terancam. Rumor mengatakan jika Kaguya adalah orang yang telah membunuh ratu sebelumnya, ibu dari Pangeran Mahkota Neji yang merupakan satu-satunya pangeran di kerajaan Konoha. Kaguya membunuh Sang Ratu karena ingin merebut posisinya dan bercita-cita melahirkan seorang pangeran yang kelak akan menjadi pewaris tahta.

Namun meski Kaguya bercita-cita seperti itu, takdir berkata lain. Setelah melahirkan putri pertamanya yang bernama Shion, ia mengalami cedera yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa mengandung lagi. Oleh sebab itu, Kaguya sangat memanjakan Shion dan menuruti semua keinginannya.

Shion memiliki karakter seperti ibunya, berhati kejam dan suka menyiksa orang lain. Shion selalu memandang rendah saudari-saudari tirinya, tak terkecuali Hinata. Saat ini Shion berusia 19 tahun dan Sang mulai sibuk mencarikan pendamping yang tepat untuknya. Ratu Kaguya dan Shion memiliki kriteria yang tinggi dalam memilih pria yang kelak akan menjadi suami Shion. Sampai saat ini sudah banyak lamaran yang ditolak dengan berbagai alasan mulai dari status yang cukup tinggi,, kekayaannya yang hanya sedikit, bahkan penampilan si pria yang tidak menarik.

Toneri adalah saudara sepupu Shion. Kaguya adalah adik dari ayah Toneri. Sejak kecil Toneri sudah terbiasa mengunjungi istana dan bermain dengan sepupunya. Hinata mengenal sosok Toneri sejak usianya delapan tahun. Saat itu ia bertemu dengan Toneri di tepi kolam ikan yang ada di sudut istana. Tanpa sebab apapun Toneri langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata hingga tercebur ke kolam dan hanya tertawa saat Hinata nyaris tenggelam. Untunglah saat itu ada prajurit istana yang sedang berpatroli dan langsung menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata. Sejak saat itu setiap ada kesempatan, Toneri selalu berusaha mencelakai Hinata. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mencegahnya karena setiap orang takut pada Ratu Kaguya yang merupakan bibi dari Toneri. Hinata hanya bisa bersembunyi setiap kali melihat sosok Toneri.

Saat Hinata berusia 12 tahun, Toneri membunuh ibunya hanya karena masalah kecil. Saat itu Toneri berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian Hinata dan langsung menjambak kasar rambut gadis malang itu dan tidak melepaskannya meskipun Hinata sudah memohon ampun. Ketika Hikari melihat anaknya disakiti, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berusaha melepaskan tangan Toneri dari rambut Hinata. Toneri yang merasa kesal langsung mendorong tubuh Hikari hingga terjatuh. Masih belum puas, Toneri langsung menikam jantung Hikari dengan pisau yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya. Tidak hanya sekali, ia menikam tubuh Hikari berkali-kali hingga wanita malang itu tewas dengan bersimbah darah. Melihat ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa, Hinata hanya bisa menangis. Ketika matanya melihat sosok Toneri yang berlumuran darah dan menyeringai keji, amarah di hatinya mulai meledak. Ia berusaha membalas dendam atas kematian ibunya. Namun sebelum ia berhasil melukai Toneri, para prajurit yang datang justru menahannya dan mengurungnya di penjara sampai ia berhasil menenangkan diri.

Ratu Kaguya menutup-nutupi perbuatan Toneri dengan mengatakan bahwa Hikari meninggal karena terjatuh dari tangga. Sang raja mempercayai ucapan Kaguya karena ia terlalu malas mengurusi ha-hal kecil seperti itu. Di matanya kematian seorang selir di istana adalah hal yang wajar, jika salah satu diantara mereka mati masih banyak wanita yang menjadi pengganti. Semua orang di istana tidak ada yang berani membela Hinata ataupun Hikari karena takut dengan Ratu Kaguya.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan tidak adil yang terjadi padanya. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya. Ia hanya bisa memendam rapat semua kebencian, amarah dan dendam di hatinya.

Saat ini Hinata sudah berusia 18 tahun. Semenjak tragedi itu, ia selalu berlatih bela diri dan memanah. Saat ibunya masih hidup dulu, mereka berdua selalu mengendap-endap ke lapangan terpencil di pojok istana yang tertutupi pepohonan untuk belajar memanah. Kakeknya adalah seorang prajurit, Hinata mewarisi bakat yang dimiliki oleh kakeknya. Ibunya mengajarkannya memanah sambil bercerita mengenai sosok kakek dan neneknya yang telah meninggal dan kehidupan di luar istana. Memori-memori kebersamaan mereka selalu tersimpan di hati Hinata.

 _Swiiish…_

 _Tak!_

Hinata melanjutkan kegiatan memanahnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kemampuan yang dimilikinya ini. Tidak ada seorangpun di istana yang peduli dengan sosok Puteri Hinata. Ada 21 orang Puteri yang tinggal di istana dan tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin meluangkan waktu untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata ataupun memantau kegiatannya. Selama Hinata tidak menyebabkan masalah itu sudah cukup.

 _Swiiish…_

 _Tak!_

Sore hari ini Hinata menghabiskan waktunya untuk memanah demi menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Toneri. Ia mendengar rumor bahwa Toneri meminta ijin pada Ratu Kaguya untuk menikahi Hinata dan Ratu Kaguya sedang mempertimbangkan permintaan keponakannya itu.

 _Cih… aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus menikahinya._ Pikir Hinata.

Jika saja Hinata bisa membunuh pria keji itu, ia dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Namun selama Kaguya masih berkuasa, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyakiti keponakannya itu.

Hinata memang jarang bertemu dengan Toneri di istana. Ia memilih untuk menghindari pria itu sebelum amarah di hatinya membuatnya melakukan tindakan yang justru akan merugikannya.

 _Swiiish…_

 _Tak!_

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Hinata tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengamatinya.

"Kau sangat berbakat."

Mendengar ada orang asing yang berbicara kepadanya, dengan refleks Hinata langsung mengarahkan busur dan anak panahnya ke arah sumber suara itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui tempat ini. Lapangan kecil ini selalu tertutupi pohon dan semak-semak yang jarang dibersihkan oleh pelayan istana.

"Siapa kau? Dari pakaian yang kau kenakan kau bukanlah pelayan istana." Kata Hinata dengan waspada.

Hinata baru pertama kali ini melihat sosok pria asing yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pakaian dan postur tubuhnya mencerminkan pria ini berasal dari kalangan bangsawan. Wajahnya cukup tampan. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyala dan sepasang mata hijau cerah. Di dahinya terdapat sebuat tato yang membuat penampilannya semakin misterius.

"Dari pupil matamu yang berwarna terang sepertinya kau adalah salah satu Tuan Puteri Hyuuga. Aku tidak pernah tahu ada Puteri yang memiliki kemampuan seperti ini." Kata pria itu.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi padamu, siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Kata pria itu sambil melangkah pergi.

Setelah pria itu pergi, Hinata baru menurunkan busur yang ada di tangannya. Pria itu memang misterius tapi Hinata merasa pria itu tidak memiliki niat jahat.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit senja.

Malam ini diadakan jamuan untuk menyambut rombongan yang datang dari kerajaan Suna dan setiap Tuan Puteri harus hadir, tak terkecuali Hinata. Jika diperbolehkan, Hinata lebih memilih untuk absen dari acara-acara formal seperti itu. Ia sangat muak bila harus berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Sang Raja, Ratu Kaguya, Shion, dan orang-orang bermuka dua lain. Namun sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan, ia harus hadir.

Ia hanya berharap semoga acara itu cepat selesai.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana."

Gaara Sabaku, pangeran kedua dari kerajaan Suna hanya menatap Temari, kakaknya dengan raut wajah datar.

"Berjalan-jalan." Jawab Gaara.

"Setidaknya kau harus membawa pengawalmu. Ini Konoha dan bukannya Suna, kau tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya disini." Kata Temari. Meskipun Temari adalah seorang Tuan Puteri namun ia lebih berpenampilan tomboy.

"Aku tahu."

"Seandainya Kankuro bisa ikut kemari maka ia tidak akan membiarkanmu berkeliaran begitu saja."

"Hmm."

Temari menghela nafas menghadapi sikap dingin adik bungsunya itu.

"Hey Gaara, kau tahu bukan alasan ayah mengirimmu ke Konoha."

"Untuk mencari seorang istri. Aku tahu. Ayah sudah menceramahiku sejak sebulan yang lalu."

"Aku harap kau mau memilih salah satu diantara Tuan Puteri Hyuuga. Aku dengar ada banyak sekali Puteri di istana ini."

Gaara tidak mengomentari perkataan kakaknya. Ia masih memikirkan sosok wanita yang ditemuinya sore tadi.

Ia yakin wanita itu pasti adalah seorang Puteri. Pupil mata berwarna terang adalah ciri khas yang dimiliki keturunan anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang menguasai kerajaan Konoha. Saat melihat wanita itu ia merasa terpesona. Bukan karena kecantikannya, Gaara sudah melihat banyak wanita yang lebih cantik darinya. Yang membuatnya terpesona adalah ekspresi wanita itu saat memanah. Wajahnya yang terlihat serius diliputi oleh emosi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Jarinya yang mungil dengan cekatan memegang busur dan melepaskan satu per satu anak panah dengan kemampuan yang tidak pernah ia duga. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai terlihat menari-nari seirama dengan hembusan angin. Dan ketika wanita itu menatap ke arahnya, pupil matanya yang berwarna terang terlihat sangat cantik saat terkena pantulan cahaya senja.

"…Hey Gaara! Apa kau mendengar ucapanku tadi? Sudah lama aku memanggil namamu tapi kau hanya diam saja. Apa kau melamun?"

"Uhh…"

"Pokoknya kau harus segera bersiap-siap. Tidak lama lagi kita harus menghadiri jamuan yang diadakan."

.

.

Hinata menatap sosok yang kini dikenalnya dengan nama Gaara Sabaku, pangeran kedua dari kerajaan Suna. Tak heran pria asing yang ditemuinya sore tadi mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengenali identitasnya.

Kerajaan Suna adalah salah satu kerajaan yang berbatasan langsung dengan Konoha. Jika dibandingkan dengan Konoha, Suna lebih makmur dan kaya. Dibandingkan dengan Konoha yang memiliki tanah subur untuk pertanian, Suna lebih berfokus pada industri-industri mulai dari pengolahan bahan makanan hingga produksi tekstil. Tak heran Sang Raja sangat menginginkan adanya aliansi antara dua kerajaan.

Hinata mendengar rumor bahwa kedatangan Pangeran Sabaku ke Konoha memiliki tujuan untuk menjadikan salah satu Tuan Puteri sebagai istrinya. Pangeran yang baru berusia 20 tahun itu langsung berhasil merebut hati para Puteri Konoha dengan sikapnya yang misterius dan berwibawa.

Jamuan makan malam yang diadakan kali ini cukup mewah. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara untuk menunjukkan kemakmuran Konoha pada rombongan dari Suna.

Hinata melihat Shion dengan memakai perhiasan dan pakaian mewahnya mendekati Pangeran Sabaku dan berusaha mengajaknya berbincang-bincang. Ia tahu Shion berusaha menarik perhatian Pangeran Sabaku dan berharap akan dipilih sebagai istrinya karena sosok Pangeran Sabaku adalah seseorang yang telah dipilih oleh Kaguya sebagai calon menantunya. Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana Shion berpura-pura bersikap manis dan pemalu untuk menyembunyikan sifat aslinya.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat perilaku Shion yang bermuka dua.

Konoha memiliki 21 orang Tuan Puteri dan mereka semua masih belum menikah. Puteri tertua berusia 22 tahun sedangkan Puteri yang paling muda baru berusia 8 tahun. Sesuai urutan, Hinata adalah Puteri nomor sembilan, sedangkan Shion adalah Puteri nomor tujuh. Saat ini ada 16 orang Puteri yang berusia diatas 13 tahun dan diantara mereka tidak ada satupun yang berani mendekati Pangeran Sabaku karena tidak ingin bersaing dengan Shion. Mereka semua tahu Ratu Kaguya akan menghukum siapapun yang berani berusaha merebut apa yang Shion inginkan.

 _Aku harap Pangeran Sabaku menolaknya._ Pikir Hinata. Ia tidak ingin Pangeran Sabaku terjebak oleh wanita seperti Shion.

.

.

Meskipun jamuan makan malam masih belum selesai, Hinata lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di taman istana. Ia lebih memilih menyendiri dibandingkan harus berada diantara keriuhan pesta.

"Ah, sungguh pesta yang menyenangkan."

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Shion. Bukankah pestanya masih belum selesai." Kata Hinata. Ia tidak menyangka Shion akan datang ke tempat seperti ini saat pesta masih berlangsung.

"Apa kau melarangku untuk menikmati taman bunga ini? Kau hanyalah anak dari wanita rendahan yang sebenarnya tidak pantas menginjakkan kaki di istana ini. Berterimakasihlah pada ayah karena berkat kemurahan hatinya kau diijinkan tinggal di istana." Kata Shion dengan angkuh.

Hinata hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Shion. Bukannya ia tidak ingin melawan, hanya saja ia sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata tajam yang keluar dari mulut Shion, dan jika ia membalasnya Hinata tahu Shion akan mengadukannya pada Ratu Kaguya dan Hinata akan menerima hukuman yang menyakitkan. Hinata pernah harus menerima hukuman sepuluh cambukan di punggung hanya karena tidak sengaja menginjak gaun kesukaan Shion.

Shion sangat mirip dengan Toneri, menikmati penderitaan yang diterima orang lain.

"Aku dengar sepupuku ingin menikahimu. Cih, jangan harap kau menjadi besar kepala hanya karena itu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia ingin berteriak pada Shion bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini.

"Aku lebih memilih jika sepupumu itu tidak berniat menikahiku." Kata Hinata.

"Sombong sekali perkataanmu. Kau hanyalah seorang pengemis yang bisa menikmati hidup di istana berkat belas kasihan orang lain. Jika bukan karena ibuku kau pasti sudah dibuang ke jalanan."

"Jika bukan karena ibumu, Toneri pasti akan dihukum karena perbuatannya. Ibuku mati sia-sia dan tidak ada orang yang mau membelanya."

"Hahahaha… apa yang baru saja kudengar ini. Bagaimana mungkin sepupuku dihukum hanya karena membunuh seorang wanita, terlebih wanita itu hanya selir rendahan yang di mata ayah tidak jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan selembar kain."

"Jika ibumu bukan seorang ratu, pasti ia juga seorang selir rendahan yang tidak jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan selembar kain."

"KAU! Aku akan mengingat perkataanmu hari ini. Aku harap kau akan menyesal karena telah berkata lancang padaku."

Shion lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri sambil menahan amarah di hatinya.

Namun mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa Pangeran Gaara Sabaku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka kata demi kata.

.

.

Hinata memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Tengah malam sudah berlalu dan istana sunyi senyap.

Setelah berpikir keras, Hinata memutuskan untuk menolak menikahi Toneri apapun yang terjadi. Satu-satunya jalan keluar dari masalah ini adalah ia harus menikahi Pangeran Gaara Sabaku. Jika ia berhasil menikahi Pangeran Sabaku, maka Toneri, Shion, dan Ratu Kaguya pasti akan mundur. Mereka pasti tidak ingin menyulut masalah dengan Pangeran dari Suna itu hanya karena masalah sepele. Ratu Kaguya bukanlah wanita bodoh. Ia tahu betapa pentingnya aliansi antara kedua kerajaan ini dan tidak ingin menyebabkan konflik yang melibatkan kedua kerajaan hanya demi alasan pribadi.

Masalahnya adalah bagaimana ia bisa membuat Pangeran Sabaku mau memilihnya.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di bawah balkon tempat Pangeran Sabaku menginap. Ia memastikan tidak ada seseorang yang memergokinya dan mulai memanjat ke lantai dua kamar itu. Hinata tahu yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah sebuah ide gila namun tidak ada pilihan lain lagi baginya.

Setelah sampai di balkon kamar itu, Hinata lalu mengetuk pintu dan berusaha membangunkan Pangeran Sabaku.

"Pangeran Sabaku, ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan. Bisakah saya bertemu anda sekarang?" Bisik Hinata. Ia tahu hal ini sangat tidak sopan, bertamu saat tengah malam tanpa diundang.

Setelah beberapa kali ia mengetuk, pintu langsung terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Pangeran Sabaku dengan belati di tangannya. Untuk sesaat Hinata terkejut, namun ia menyadari itu adalah reaksi yang normal, mungkin saja seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarmu tengah malam ternyata adalah seorang penjahat.

"Selamat malam, Pangeran Sabaku. Ijinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya adalah Hinata Hyuuga, Puteri ke sembilan dari kerajaan Konoha." Kata Hinata dengan sopan.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Gaara dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Saya akan berterus terang. Saya mengetahui maksud kedatangan Pangeran di Konoha adalah untuk mencari seorang pendamping. Saya harap Pangeran mau memilih saya sebagai wanita yang beruntung itu. Jika Pangeran memang bersedia menerima saya, maka saya berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Pangeran."

Hinata sudah membuang rasa malunya jauh-jauh. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah tindakan yang lancang namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi.

Suasana hening sejenak. Gaara menatap wanita di depannya itu dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa ditebak. Setelah beberapa saat, Gaara mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Tuan Puteri kerajaan Konoha bisa selancang ini." Kata Gaara dengan suara pelan.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin Pangeran Sabaku melihat wajahnya yang merah padam karena menanggung malu.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi istriku maka ikutilah sayembara yang akan kugelar. Aku harus memilih dengan adil." Kata Gaara.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Gaara dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Hinata sempat berfikir Gaara akan langsung menolaknya saat ini juga.

"Sa-sayembara apa?"

"Kita lihat saja besok."

.

.

"Hari ini aku menjelaskan maksud dari kedatangan Pangeran Gaara Sabaku ke Konoha. Kerajaan Suna telah berjanji akan mempererat hubungan baik dengan Konoha dengan mengikatkan kedua kerajaan dalam bentuk pernikahan antara Pangeran Gaara sabaku dan salah satu diantara kalian, para putriku yang berharga." Kata Raja Hiashi dengan lantang.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Putriku yang berharga? Hah. Jangan bercanda. Hinata yakin pasti Raja Hiashi tidak akan mengetahui nama seluruh putrinya.

Saat ini mereka berada di lapangan yang biasanya dijadikan tempat latihan para prajurit. Hinata tidak tahu sayembara apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Pangeran Sabaku, semalaman ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Gaara berdiri dengan gagah di samping Hiashi. Penampilannya sederhana namun tetap memancarkan kewibawaan.

"Setiap Tuan Puteri mendapatkan kesempatan yang sama untuk menerima kehormatan menjadi pendamping saya. Saya ingin memilih dengan jujur dan adil karena setiap Tuan Puteri memiliki bakat dan pesonanya masing-masing. Oleh karena itu akan diadakan sayembara. Siapapun yang berhasil maka akan dengan senang hati saya akan menerimanya sebagai istri." Kata Gaara.

Mendengar kata-kata Gaara semua orang yang hadir terkejut, bahkan Temari juga tidak tahu akan adiknya akan mengadakan sayembara ketika memilih calon istri. Hanya Hinata saja yang masih tetap tenang.

"Katakanlah Pangeran, sayembara apa yang maksud." Kata Raja Hiashi setelah berhasil menguasai keterkejutannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka pangeran muda itu bermaksud menyelenggarakan sayembara saat ia mengatakan ingin mengumpulkan semua Puteri di tempat yang luas dan terbuka.

Setelah itu Gaara memberikan arahan pada para pelayan untuk menyiapkan properti sayembara. Ia lalu menjelaskan tentang sayembara itu.

"Setiap Puteri akan diberikan 5 buah anak panah. Dengan anak panah itu mereka harus memanah apel yang diletakkan sejauh 10 langkah, 15 langkah, 20 langkah, 25 langkah, dan yang terjauh adalah 30 langkah. Puteri yang berhasil mengenai semua target itu akan ditetapkan sebagai pemenang."

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bukankah Gaara memang sudah mengetahui bakat memanahnya, lalu mengapa ia tidak memilih sayembara lain? Apakah ini kesengajaan ataukah Gaara memang merencanakannya?

"Bagaimana jika tidak ada salah seorangpun diantara kami yang berhasil mengenai sasaran?" Tanya Shion.

"Jika tidak ada yang berhasil mengenainya maka akan diadakan sayembara lain." Kata Gaara sambil memandangi target-target yang telah selesai dipasang.

Kaguya memandangi Shion dengan tatapan cemas, ia tahu putrinya itu tidak pernah sekalipun memegang busur seumur hidupnya.

Sayembara ini diikuti oleh 16 orang Puteri. Satu per satu para Puteri itu mencoba memanah target namun tidak seorangpun bisa mengenai buah apel itu, mendekati pun tidak. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa merentangkan busur dengan benar.

Gaara masih berdiri dengan tenang, kedua tangannya dilipat di dada. Dengan mata hijaunya ia mengamati satu per satu peserta tanpa berkomentar.

Saat tiba giliran Shion, gadis itu mencoba memegang busur dan merentangkannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Anak panah di tangannya coba ia lepaskan namun selalu gagal. Hingga anak panah kelimanya habis, tidak satupun berhasil melesat jauh.

Mereka semua gagal.

Hinata mendapatkan bagian terakhir dalam sayembara ini. Ia mengambil busur dan lima anak panah yang diberikan padanya. Dengan tenang ia langsung mengambil posisi. Ia merentangkan busur itu dengan gerakan yang lembut namun penuh kekuatan. Matanya fokus menatap target pertama. Semua gerak-geriknya sangat indah dipandang. Tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan anak panahnya.

 _Swiiish…_

 _Tak!_

Tepat sasaran. Buah apel pertama itu jatuh ke tanah dengan anak panah yang menancap tepat di tengah.

Semua orang terdiam.

Hinata mengambil anak panah keduanya. Dengan gerakan yang sama ia melepaskan anak panah itu.

 _Swiiish…_

 _Tak!_

Buah apel kedua jatuh.

 _Swiiish…_

 _Tak!_

Buah apel ketiga jatuh.

Semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub dan tidak percaya. Hanya Gaara yang mulai menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

 _Swiiish…_

 _Tak!_

Buah apel keempat jatuh.

Hinata kini mulai mengambil anak panahnya yang terakhir. Semua orang mulai menahan nafas saat Hinata mulai merentangkan busurnya. Hinata menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan gemuruh di dadanya. Ia harus mengenai apel terakhir itu.

Ia lalu melepaskan anak panah itu, melihatnya meluncur.

 _Swiiish…_

 _Tak!_

Buah apel terakhir itu jatuh.

Hinata menang.

Suasana sunyi senyap. Tidak ada yang bertepuk tangan atau berkomentar. Semua orang masih memandangi buah apel yang tergeletak di tanah dengan anak panah yang menancap.

Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara. Ketika dua pasang mata itu bertemu, Gaara lalu memberikan senyuman hangat kepadanya dan membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang.

.

.

 **Selesai?**

 **Saya masih bingung apakah fic ini perlu dilanjut atau cukup sekian saja.**

 **Fic ini dibuat karena mendapatkan inspirasi saat menonton film Brave di TV. Hahaha**


	2. The End

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selangkah demi selangkah Hinata berjalan perlahan diantara bangunan kota yang terbakar dan hancur menjadi puing-puing. Api masih berkobar namun sama sekali tidak terdengar jeritan atau tangisan. Kota ini telah lama ditinggalkan oleh penduduknya.

"Yang Mulia Ratu." Sapa salah satu pengawalnya. "Disini tidak aman."

Hinata tetap berjalan maju. "Aku ingin menyaksikan kehancuran yang ditimbulkan klan Otsutsuki."

Kini Hinata bukan lagi seorang Puteri dari Konoha, ia adalah seorang Ratu di kerajaan Suna.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia meninggalkan Konoha dan mengikuti Pangeran Gaara Sabaku ke Suna untuk menjadi istrinya. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu Konoha adalah kerajaan yang damai dan makmur, keramahan penduduknya dapat dijumpai di manapun. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ibu kota kerajaan Konoha dipenuhi bangunan yang indah dan kokoh. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu istana Konoha berdiri dengan megah dan memamerkan keagungannya.

Kini semuanya hancur.

Bangunan kota kini hanya tersisa puing dan abu, ditelantarkan oleh para pemiliknya yang telah lama mengungsi. Istana Konoha hancur dan roboh, tak ada sedikitpun jejak kemegahan dan keagungannya dulu.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia meninggalkan Konoha dengan hati yang mantap. Kepergiannya diiringi tatapan kagum dan kecemburuan dari seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga. Meski begitu tidak ada yang menangisi kepergiannya, tidak ada seorangpun yang mencintainya disini.

Diiringi rombongan dari Suna, ia pergi dan tidak menoleh lagi. Ratusan kilometer ia tempuh dalam perjalanannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat menyaksikan keindahan di luar tembok istana yang selama ini telah mengurungnya. Ia bisa melihat langit biru terbentang luas tanpa batas dan awan-awan yang bergerak bebas. Ia melewati berbagai kota, menyaksikan kehidupan para penduduknya. Ia melintasi sungai dan hutan, mengagumi keindahannya. Ia bisa menyentuh air sungai jernih yang mengalir lembut. Ia merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai rambutnya. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana pemandangan hutan yang hijau dan rindang perlahan berubah semakin tandus dan akhirnya ia menyaksikan hamparan padang pasir yang luas.

Ribuan orang penduduk Suna menyambutnya dengan hangat. Hinata tertegun, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah diterima. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa kehadirannya diharapkan.

Mulai saat itu ia adalah Hinata Sabaku, Suna adalah rumahnya.

Hinata tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Gaara. Suaminya adalah berkah terindah di hidupnya. Gaara selalu memberikan apapun untuknya dengan tulus, terkadang Hinata merasa tidak layak menerima itu semua. Gaara mencintai Hinata dengan segenap jiwa raganya dan Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama. Suaminya selalu berada di sisinya, mendampinginya dalam segala hal. Ketika ia dinobatkan sebagai Ratu, suaminya memberikan tatapan penuh cinta dan kebanggaan padanya.

Gaara adalah hidupnya.

Mereka dikaruniai sepasang putera kembar yang kini berusia sembilan tahun. Kedua puteranya itu adalah permata hatinya. Hinata dan Gaara mencurahkan semua cinta dan kasih sayang mereka kepada puteranya itu. Selain itu mereka juga mengajarkan banyak hal kepada sepasang pangeran kecil itu. Mereka menanamkan kebaikan dan kebijaksanaan dalam diri puteranya sejak kecil. Mereka mengajarkan makna dari seorang pemimpin, melindungi rakyatnya dan menegakkan keadilan.

Terkadang keluarga kecil itu duduk di halaman istana dan menikmati langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Hinata selalu menceritakan kisah dan hikayat tentang kehidupan manusia. Ia selalu menceritakan jika hati yang jahat, ketamakan, dan amarah adalah sumber dari kehancuran. Di bawah langit malam, keluarga kecil itu selalu bersenda gurau dan tertawa. Mungkin mereka tidak sempurna, tapi mereka saling mencintai.

Hinata terus berjalan.

Ketamakan telah menghancurkan Konoha.

Tiga tahun yang lalu klan Otsutsuki melakukan pemberontakan besar-besaran. Mereka menggulingkan Hiashi dan membantai semua anggota klan Hyuuga di Konoha, kecuali Shion. Mereka lalu mengangkat Kaguya sebagai ratu yang memimpin kerajaan Konoha.

Klan Otsutsuki menguasai semuanya.

Setiap protes dan perlawanan yang timbul langsung dimusnahkan tanpa ampun. Rakyat hanya mampu diam dan pasrah di bawah pemerintahan Ratu Kaguya yang keji.

Kaguya juga menjalin kerja sama dengan Kiri. Kedua kerajaan itu lalu melakukan penyerangan ke Uzushio dan memusnahkannya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

Pemerintahan Kaguya menjunjung tinggi ketakutan untuk mengontrol semua rakyatnya.

Hinata memang telah melepaskan statusnya sebagai Puteri Konoha, namun itu bukan berarti ia akan diam saja menyaksikan Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Kaguya yang dipenuhi kebusukan. Konoha adalah tanah kelahirannya, ia dan kedua puteranya mewarisi darah Hyuuga.

Suna lalu melawan.

Meski Konoha telah bekerja sama dengan Kiri, namun itu masih tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Suna. Terlebih lagi Konoha sudah sejak lama kehilangan separuh kekuatannya karena pemberontakan melawan Kaguya. Para pemberontak itu pergi mencari perlindungan ke Suna dan bergabung bersama pasukan Suna untuk merebut kembali Konoha dari kekuasaan klan Otsutsuki.

Aliansi Konoha dan Kiri pecah.

Kiri memilih mundur karena persekutuannya dengan Konoha dalam melawan Suna justru membuat kondisi internal negara Kiri lemah dan hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Kumo untuk melakukan penyerangan. Kiri akhirnya menarik mundur semua pasukannya dan kini mereka beralih melawan Kumo di perbatasan untuk melindungi Kiri dari kehancuran.

Pasukan Suna dan pemberontak akhirnya berhasil menerobos hingga ibukota dan melawan sisa-sisa pasukan yang dimiliki Kaguya.

Pertempuran berjalan sengit.

Kota menjadi hancur.

Istana kini luluh lantak.

Pada akhirnya klan Otsutsuki kalah. Ketamakan mereka telah menghancurkan segalanya.

Api masih berkobar dan membakar semuanya menjadi abu. Membakar semua jejak-jejak ketamakan klan Otsutsuki. Membakar semua luka-luka dan penderitaan yang terjadi akibat kekejaman pemerintahan Kaguya. Dan ketika semua telah terbakar habis, era baru akan muncul.

Konoha akan terlahir kembali.

Di tengah terik matahari, sang Ratu berjalan ke alun-alun kota. Mata lavendernya melihat dari kejauhan kehancuran istana Konoha yang dulu menjadi sumber penderitaannya.

Ketika Hinata berjalan, semua orang tunduk dan memberi hormat padanya. Rambut panjangnya tergerai bebas. Ia hanya mengenakan biasa, sama sekali bukanlah pakaian yang dikenakan kaum bangsawan. Tidak ada satupun perhiasan yang melekat di tubuhnya. Meski begitu semua orang bisa merasakan kewibawaannya. Postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan anggun menunjukkan dengan jelas status yang dimilikinya. Seorang ratu yang baik tidak menuntut untuk dihormati, namun ratu yang baik mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menaruh hormat padanya.

Langkah Hinata terhenti, suaminya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya kau menunggu di tenda markas, itu adalah janjimu dulu ketika kau memutuskan untuk ikut ke Konoha." Kata Gaara sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut Hinata di belakang telinganya.

"Aku ingin menyaksikan eksekusi klan Otsutsuki di alun-alun kota."

Tanpa banyak berkata, Gaara menggandeng tangan Hinata dan kini mereka berdua berjalan menuju alun-alun kota.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sampai. Sisa-sisa dari klan Otsutsuki yang masih hidup akan dieksekusi secara massal di hadapan seluruh orang. Semua orang kini berkumpul di alun-alun kota, ingin menyaksikan ajal dari orang-orang yang telah menguasai Konoha dengan kekejamannya.

Tepat di tengah alun-alun, 15 orang anggota klan Otsutsuki berlutut untuk menunggu eksekusi mereka. Diantara mereka tampak sosok Shion, Toneri, dan Kaguya. Shion menangis tersedu-sedu sedangkan Toneri dan Kaguya tetap terlihat tenang.

Hinata mengeratkan tangannya yang berada di gandengan Gaara dan membuat pria berambut merah itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa kau merasa iba pada mereka?" Tanya Gaara.

"Jika aku menjawab tidak apakah kau akan membenciku?"

Gaara tersenyum. "Kau adalah Hinata. Aku tidak akan bisa membencimu."

Kemudian sang eksekutor tiba sambil membawa pedang yang berkilat-kilat tajam. Semua orang bersorak. Ada yang mengeluarkan umpatan dan hinaan, ada yang tertawa, ada yang tersenyum sinis, dan ada pula yang mencibir. Yang jelas tidak satupun dari mereka yang terlihat bersedih. Mereka semua telah menanti ini. Mereka semua telah menantikan akhir dari klan Otsutsuki.

Sang eksekutor mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Jangan melihat." Bisik Gaara di tengah-tengah suara keramaian yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hinata menutup matanya. Ia memang ingin melihat akhir dari klan Otsutsuki, namun itu bukan berarti ia ingin menyaksikan kepala mereka yang jatuh terpenggal.

Meskipun Hinata menutup matanya, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara kepala terpenggal yang jatuh.

 _Bluk!_

 _Satu._ Hinata menghitung dalam hati.

Kini suara keramaian orang-orang mulai berkurang.

 _Bluk!_

 _Dua._

Hinata dapat mendengar suara tangisan Shion yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _Bluk!_

 _Tiga._

Suara tangisan Shion berhenti seketika. Hinata sedikit gemetar, membayangkan tubuh Shion yang ambruk tanpa kepala.

 _Empat. Lima. Enam. Tujuh. Delapan._

Hinata masih menghitung dalam hati.

 _Sembilan. Sepuluh. Sebelas. Dua belas. Tiga belas._

"Kini saatnya Toneri Otsutsuki yang dieksekusi." Bisik Gaara.

Hinata membuka matanya. Toneri tidak terlihat ketakutan sedikitpun. Pria itu tidak menangis atau memohon, ia terlihat tenang menghadapi ajalnya beberapa detik lagi. Hinata menggeretakkan giginya, bahkan ketika maut sudah di depan matanya Toneri sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesal. Kini pria itu tersenyum mencemooh pada setiap orang yang ingin menyaksikan kehancurannya.

"Mengapa kau justru tersenyum!" Teriak salah satu pengunjung alun-alun.

"Ya!"

"Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah!"

"Hati para Otsutsuki memang busuk!"

Suara teriakan kemarahan kini semakin menggema. Toneri justru tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar itu semua.

"Bunuh saja dia!"

"Dia pantas mati!"

Sang eksekutor kini bersiap memenggal kepala Toneri. Dengan secepat kilat Gaara menutup mata Hinata dengan telapak tangannya, tidak ingin membuat istrinya menyaksikan pemandangan berdarah-darah itu.

 _Bluk!_

 _Empat belas._

Gaara menurunkan tangannya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari tubuh Toneri yang terjatuh dan bersimbah darah.

Langit berubah mendung. Angin berhembus dan membuat aroma darah segar yang mengalir tercium jelas.

Kini perhatian semua orang tertuju pada anggota Klan Otsutsuki terakhir, si mantan ratu Kaguya.

"Aku tidak menyesal dengan semua yang telah kulakukan!" Teriak Kaguya dengan lantang.

Semua orang berteriak marah. Kini mereka melemparkan batu dan apapun juga di tangan mereka ke arah Kaguya.

"Kau membunuh keluargaku!" Teriak salah satu pengunjung.

"Matilah kau!"

"Penggal! Penggal!"

"Aku menyesal telah menghormatimu dulu!"

"Dasar wanita berhati busuk!"

Hinata kembali menutup matanya. Ia teringat pada sosok ibunya yang penuh kelembutan dan kesabaran.

Klan Otsutsuki dulu telah membuat hidup ibunya menderita, bahkan mereka juga membunuh ibunya dengan keji. Dan kini keadilan telah datang…

Teriakan semua orang kini terhenti.

 _Bluk!_

 _Lima belas._

Otsutsuki sudah tidak ada lagi di muka bumi.

"Ayo pergi." Bisik Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk menjauh dari alun-alun yang dipenuhi darah.

"Semua sudah berakhir." Kata Hinata.

"Ya."

"Selanjutnya apa?"

"Mereka menginginkan salah satu putera kita menjadi pemimpin Konoha."

"Mereka baru sembilan tahun."

Gaara tertawa. "Yah, mungkin beberapa tahun lagi. Atau kau yang mengambil alih kepemimpinan Konoha sampai saat itu tiba."

Hinata mematung. "Tidak." Jawabnya dengan serius.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak berbakat menjadi pemimpin."

Gaara tampak berpikir serius. "Mungkin hal ini masih perlu dibicarakan lagi dengan yang lainnya."

Hinata menyetujui itu.

Kini gerimis mulai turun. Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, membiarkan rintik hujan membasuh wajahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin berteduh?" Tanya Gaara yang masih berada di sisinya.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin menikmati hujan."

Rintik hujan turun membasahi bumi, memadamkan kobaran api.

Membasuh semuanya.

Memurnikan semuanya.

Memberikan kehidupan baru.

Memberikan harapan baru.

.

.

 **The end.**

 **Please review.**

 **Saya memang sengaja tidak memberi nama untuk si kembar, bingung mencari nama yang tepat.**

 **Maaf jika ini terlalu dark, saya telah berusaha menceritakan tentang kekejaman eksekusi seminim mungkin.**


End file.
